The present invention relates to an arrangement for a machine which is to handle packs of newspapers, weekly journals and the like, hereinafter designated signatures, lying loosely one on top of the other, and particularly intended for loading such packs on a pallet in a predetermined pattern, tightly adjacent to and on top of each other.
Loading loose signature packs on a pallet has so far been done manually or with aid of complicated and expensive machines, and in the case of the latter the whole pallet has been moved into different positions as the packs have been deposited, until a desired number of pack layers or courses have been built up on the pallet. Since a loose pack of signatures is very difficult to handle during loading without the signatures being displaced relative to each other so that the sides of the pack become uneven, it is also common to bundle each pack in film, or to band the pack before loading it onto a pallet.